Lycanthropy: So You've Been Bitten?
by ZucchiniBiscuits
Summary: "There've been a few animal attacks lately, people turning up like hamburger meat. I can't pretend I don't have anything to do with it; Hell, I'm the one tearing them to pieces." Werewolves, yo! Stan/Kyle, Vore, Death, Blood, Gore, Violence, Nudity, Pretty much everything meriting an M rating. More warnings inside.


Summary: "There've been a few animal attacks lately, people turning up like hamburger meat. I can't pretend I don't have anything to do with it; Hell, I'm the one tearing them to pieces." Werewolves, yo! Stan/Kyle, Vore, Death, Blood, Gore, Violence, Nudity, Pretty much everything meriting an M rating. More warnings inside.

* * *

Heyo. Yeah, so, uhm. I've never written a South Park story before. This is something new. I've also never written bloody death murder, so OMG! I've also never written First person, or Second person, soo...This is all a huge experiment to me. I really hope I finish it, because I've never finished a story before :D! Encouraging, right? Besides, EVERY pairing needs a werewolf story (:

**WARNINGS: Blood, Gore, Vore*, Death, Violence, Lemons, Limes, Sexual Things, Homosexuality, HETEROSEXUALITY, Nudity, Beastiality(mild), and Etc... If you have a weak stomach, or strong morals, DON'T READ THIS STORY.**

Or, well, you can, but I'm not responsible for lost innocence.

I don't own South Park. :I

* * *

_"Courage isn't having the strength to go on; It is going on when you don't have the strength."_

-Napoleon Bonaparte.

The night air was as it normally was in South Park, Colorado; cool, crisp, and frozen. The wind was weak that night, at least weaker than usual, and barely drifted across any skin that happened outside.

I remember most of what happened that night, even if some of those memories are blurry. There had been a few times that I knew something was wrong, but my stubborn curiosity-probably gotten from living in this town all my life- forbid me to quit. So I had went on. It was a mistake that I used to regret. I used to beat myself up at night thinking of all the things that could've gone differently that night. I don't anymore, though. I've been given a gift.

They say the soul of a man is easily corrupted, usually by things like wealth, and power. For myself, it was power. I don't deign to refuse that I've been corrupted, because what sane man on Earth would find this thing inside me useful? If it were anyone else, they'd have been terrified. Kyle had been. Kenny had been. Cartman certainly had been.

I tried to share this gift. I remember being cooed into a corner and told that they could 'help me'. That I didn't really know what I was doing.

I knew what I was doing. I loved it.

I didn't used to, don't get me wrong. When everything was building, it felt like I was going insane. I couldn't help myself, and I was ripping myself up inside because of something I didn't understand. I wanted to run, so I did; right to my best friend. He had rejected me. I think that's what started this understanding...

I think that's what drove me mad.

* * *

The transition between Summer and School is always the worst thing. There's a drifting feeling that comes with summer, and your body tends to get used to languid hours and restless nights. The preparation your mind goes through when you know that soon your life will be scheduled is never enough to get your body going, and the sudden halt of loose activity is unnerving. It's always a bit surreal, stepping onto the bus and knowing that you're going to be at school after so long.

For myself, that's exactly how it was. Beside me, Kenny was laughing at some stupid racist comment that Cartman couldn't contain and Kyle was silently boiling. Nothing had changed since the beginning of our friendship, in all these years. Well, some things had.

Over the years, Kenny had ditched the anorak. He'd gotten taller, obviously, and stood at a respectable 6'2"; the same height as me. In the summer following eighth grade, his parents had splurged all of their money on lotto tickets. No one expected them to win, though, so that was surprising. They'd moved out of that dilapidated shack of a house they'd called home for so long and bought a two story cabin on the other end of town. Kenny had filled out by the time school had started, seeing as how he could afford to eat, and grew confidant enough to show himself off to the world. It was surprising when he'd shown up at school, everyone thinking he was a new kid, and the girls realizing that the little poor boy they'd ragged on for years was actually pretty handsome. Not that you heard that from me.

As Kenny had started working out, and was not longer a stick, the same could not be said for Cartman. He'd actually lost some weight over the years, and with all of that fat gone, he'd grown to be about 5'7". He was the shortest out of all of us, though it was let by because surprisingly, the racist little boy that had haunted our lives for years had somewhat grown out of his sadistic streak. He still harped on Kyle for being Jewish, but other than that, the occasional derogatory comment was ignored by his peers. Oh, and he had a girlfriend.

"Seriously, Cartman, if you say one more thing about my mom I will come over there and rip off your fucking testicle!"

"You'd love to get a feel, wouldn't you, you little faggot Jew boy?"

Kyle was as amazing as he'd been when he was nine. He was still the most rational out of us, still the best looking, and could _still_ beat the shit out of Cartman whenever the chubby boy crossed the line. His hair had calmed down over time, and seemed like it couldn't decide between being wavy or curly. The redhead didn't wear his hat anymore, either, and had grown to an impressive 6'. He was the Student council president, and the vice president of the art club, the little nerd.

He'd gotten prettier, too. Not gorgeous like Kenny had, though that was by word of girls at our school, but more of a 'tall, fair, and handsome' kind of thing.

I don't know if I'd consider myself pretty, but many have overheard people at our school dubbing me handsome and cool. I can't pretend I'm not flattered, but the 'cool' part of my title is probably because I'm the resident football star. Yeah, as surprising as that is, I'm the jock in our mismatched little group.

"Guys, calm your toast," Kenny murmured around his cigarette, "I totally get that the summer has fizzled, but beating up Cartman isn't going to make you happier."

Yeah, Kenny had somehow become the referee between the two. I usually stayed out of it, because even though Kyle was my super best friend, Cartman was still terrifyingly insane and I didn't want to be forced into eating my parents.

"Oy! I could beat this little sissy any day!"

"Shut up, fatass. I've kicked your ass a million times."

The bus pulled up just in time to silence the response to that comment, and I thanked the heavens for good timing. Cartman looked put out, but no one really gave it any attention. The four of us climbed onto the bus and immediately went toward the back to find seats. As per usual, I ended sitting with Kyle, while Cartman sat by himself and Kenny climbed into Butters' lap.

Butters had probably changed the most out of everyone in our grade. Around seventh grade he'd finally told his parents that if they didn't quite being so overbearing and cynical that he'd turn them in for mental abuse. Afterward, he'd had a little breakdown and burned all of his clothes. His wardrobe now consisted of thin, acid washed jeans and graphic T-shirts. He'd let his hair grow into a pretty blond mop, much like Kenny's, that hung in surprisingly beautiful blue eyes, and he'd grown to be about 5'9", he'd stopped taking shit from kids at school. When he'd shown up looking like a rock star, him and Kenny had really hit it off. They've been together since freshman year.

"Helloooos, my little Leopold. How are you?" Kenny grinned, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and giving the other blond a short kiss. Butters grinned and pulled Kenny back to him when the McCormick had tried to back up, lengthening the hello kiss into a short make-out session.

"Guys, get a fucking room. No one wants to see your faggy kisses," Cartman grunted, crossing his arms and staring out the window. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his jealous face. His girl didn't ride our bus, so he had to wait until school to see her.

"You're just jealous, Eric," Butters cooed, ripping the cigarette from Kenny's hand. The taller of the two cried out and tried to get it back, but Butters threw it out the window, "Just because Wendy's not here, it doesn't excuse your envious behavior."

"You said it, Babe," Kenny nodded, glaring at Cartman, "Kyle told him off this morning, so he's a little sour. And why'd you do that, yo?"

"Smoking is bad for you, idiot," Kyle murmured, and I looked over to see him almost buried in a book. _'Essential Psychopathology and it's Treatment'_. A bit of light reading before school, I suppose.

"Dude, it's not like I'll stay dead if It kills me," Kenny giggled, earning a slap to the back of the head from his sweetheart.

Yeah, so Kenny still died. No one really knew exactly why he came back, or why he died so often, but it stopped being such a big deal to everyone but us four. Kenny didn't really care anymore, but we still got antsy when he mentioned it so offhandedly.

"It still hurts people around you, Kenny," Kyle retorted quietly. He was still engrossed in his smart-people book to fully pay attention to us. I felt a bit jealous of the thick book.

"Shut up. I can do whatever the hell I want."

And thus ended that conversation.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder how we've stayed friends for this long. I mean, yeah, we were pretty tight in fourth grade. We were each other's got-to, and nothing's really come between that. I mean, yeah, when Kenny started dating Butters, everyone was kind of wiggy, but we got over it pretty quickly. Nothing seems to ever break us apart, and that's kind of amazing.

The bus stopped with a jerk in front of South Park High School and we all messily filed off the bus. I immediately took my rightful, and somewhat natural place in the center of our little group, with Kyle and Cartman on my right, arguing, and Butters and Kenny snuggling on my left. I'm not going to pretend that I don't love it when the crowded hallways part for our path.

"Eric!"

The chubby boy immediately stopped arguing as a huge grin grew on his face. Wendy giggled and leaped into the boy's arms.

Wendy had grown up. Seriously, if I was straight, I might have tried to steal her back from Cartman. She'd cut her hair last summer, so it fell a bit lower than her ears, and was layered in a really cute way. This totally complimented her petite figure, and even though big boobs were Cartman's thing, I suppose it was natural that he fall to Wendy's modest charm. She'd turned into kind of a boy since she started hanging out with our little group, and that just made her even more attractive. In my eyes, anyway.

"Hi, Babe," Cartman snickered, giving Wendy a peck, "Where's your flying monkey?"

"Bebe's with Token, actually," Wendy huffed, stealing Cartman's hat and putting it on her own head, "And she isn't my flying monkey... She's more like R2-D2."

"Don't even give her that credit, Wendy," Kyle smiled, finally shoving his book in his napsack, "You know she doesn't live up to the expectations you place upon her," Before Wendy could give an equally intelligent retort, Kyle turned to Butters, "You wanna go to Study Hall now, or after lunch?"

"Now is fine, Kyle," Butters grinned, quickly giving Kenny a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later, mkay?"

"Wait, whoa, hang on," Kenny pulled Butters back as he tried to walk away, the motion making Kyle stop and turn to see what problem was. I watched with what was probably inherent interest, "What are you two going there for? Study Hall's for couples and the Goth kids."

"If you must know," Butters wrestled himself from Kenny's grip, rolling his eyes, "We have a science project together."

"Isn't that what people say when they wanna hook up?" I grinned, and Kyle sent me a Death Glare that could rival Severus Snape's. Kenny's eyes got wide.

"You aren't leaving me for the Jewish kid, are you? Leeeeoooo!" Kenny looked so utterly devastated, I almost regretted having said anything at all. Almost.

Butters looked into teared up blue eyes and faltered, watching as Kenny manipulated him as hard as he was capable of, "No, Ken. I actually do have a science project, and Kyle's my partner. We're making an ecosystem."

"And just because I'm Jewish that doesn't mean I'm not a good lay, Asshole," Kyle snarked, grabbing Butters' hand and dragging him away before any other protests could be made. Kenny looked torn between running after them and yelling some obscenity that was bound to get him a detention. I can't say Kyle's closing statement didn't make my mouth dry up. I couldn't tell you how many times I'd wondered about the very same topic.

"Well fine! Maybe Stan and I'll just go take a ride in the Janitor's closet, ya sackholes!"

I couldn't stop the facepalm that comment brought on, "Kenny, down. I'm not taking a ride in the closet with you, metaphorically, threateningly, or any other way. Don't use me to make Butters jealous."

"But Stan!" Kenny whined, hanging off of my arm, "It's _Kyle_, too! I know you're just as jealous!"

"_Shut up_, McCormick!"

"I knew you two were fags together, Marsh," an annoying voice called out, making me wonder how many other people had heard Kenny's completely untrue statement about my maybe-sort-of boy crush on our mutual friend.

"Oh, hush Bebe," Wendy to the rescue!

"Seriously, is every good guy in this school gay?"

My eyes wandered over to the black teen standing beside her, whose eyes darkened at her last comment, "Heya, Token. How're you?" Token's anger melted away as he looked up at me, and was it my imagination or was that longing in those chocolate pools of crazy?

"I'm good, Stan."

"...That's good." I really didn't know how to talk to this guy.

Token had filled out quite nicely, too, actually. He was still the asshole he was in grade school, but less so, and it worked for him. If you've ever seen that old cartoon Static Shock, then you know what I'm talking about when I say that Token Black looked like a stylish version of Virgil Hawkins, and that it made my mouth water when we had to change for football because I could see every crack of that toned-

I hadn't actually realized that he was talking, "...this afternoon?" I shook my head a few times, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I totally spaced out. What did you say?"

"Do you want to come over this afternoon?"

He'd said it with such hope it almost hurt to say no, but I did. His face dropped a mile and I had to look away. Bebe and Wendy's conversation surprised me, "Wait, say that again?"

"About the animal attacks? Yeah, they've been getting more frequent lately, and my dad says that it's almost as if it's people doing it."

"Why does he say that?"

"Well, there's totally a pattern. Every month, actually, at least one person dies."

The warning ring for students to head to class cut off my next question. The three I'd been talking to all turned and headed off to their class, just as the bell had suggested, and left me standing there wondering about what the dumb blond girl had said.

* * *

"Oh my Glob, what a day!"

Kenny looked all smiles as he slid into place beside me, scooping all of my fries into his hand and shoving them into his mouth at once. I scowled appropriately, but really didn't care that he'd taken them. My habits from his poverty were still ingrained, and I honestly didn't mind sharing my food with him.

"What's so great about it?" Yeah, Kyle had been kind of a downer all day. While we were in history, he had sat next to me doodling Mrs. Laney being eaten by a shark for the entire hour, and, being in the art club, it was actually a beautiful drawing. Mrs. Laney had seen it and sent him to the counselor.

"Well, Kenny's still alive," Butters chimed in, hugging his boyfriend's waist as he tried to talk around the french fries. Kenny nodded enthusiastically at Butters' observance.

"Yeah, I guess," The redhead sighed, falling onto his arms. I almost said something about his poor mood, but kept my mouth shut. When did I become the silent one? I didn't really have time to dwell on it because Jimmy chose that moment to approach our table, stack of papers badly balanced in his hands.

"Hi, K-K-Kyle. Wh-What's up?" He smiled, setting down the papers. Kyle shook his head and shrugged, twisting his head to better look at the boy, "D-Do you think you c-could help me out f-for a m-m-mom-ment?"

For a split second I thought he was going to say no. I looked across the table right into his eyes and there was anger and defiance, and I almost exploded, but at the last second, the redhead stood up with a nod and picked up the papers, not saying anything. Jimmy lit up and followed, speaking as quickly as he could.

"Wow. What was that about?" Kenny murmured, shoving one of my cookies in his mouth.

"I don't know, man. It was weird, though."

"Yeah," I put in. My eyes hadn't left Kyle's back. His shoulders slumped like that, he looked so defeated. I wonder what had him bothered...

* * *

The day had finally drawn to a close. It was about freaking time, because the school day had just dragged on and on. I didn't share any of my last few classes with Kyle, so I didn't know if he was okay or not. In any case, I would see him on the bus, so no big.

Okay, well sort of big. I felt my face fall as the bus pulled out of the lot, Kenny staring at me from the back window. This was super. Well, walking home wasn't so much of a chore, but it would be dark by the time I actually got there. There was no helping, I suppose. With that thought in mind I sighed and started walking.

I was about a mile from my house when I actually heard it. I couldn't believe it was real, because who in real life hears a rustle in the bushes at night when they're walking home? Of course, it was South Park, and the unexpected totally happened here. I started walking quicker when the rustle got closer.

A deep growl of something hit my ears and I stopped short. Slowly, as slowly as I could, I turned around. There, bigger than a fucking bear, was a snarling, foaming, rearing black wolf. It's eyes were probably bigger than the circumference of my wrist.

I didn't think twice about turning on my heel and breaking into a dead run. I heard it's feet thudding after me a second later, and my heart started beating against my chest faster than I was running, and my breath started coming in shorter than it needed to be.

I heard it right behind me. God dammit. I don't think I could describe how terrified I felt in this moment. I started running faster, just a bit faster, and I'm not ashamed to say a few sobs escaped me. Hell, I could feel the tears on my face.

I never stopped wondering how the hell it had gotten so terrifying and life threateningly bad _this_ quickly.

Then, in that moment, the single most awful and shitty thing that could've happened did; I fumbled. I fucking fumbled and I couldn't catch up with myself quick enough to not fall, so I fell. The wolf, if that's what it was, behind me couldn't stop it's own momentum fast enough to get me yet, so it ended up skidding past me and stopping a few meters away.

Neither of us moved. I think I had wet myself, but I couldn't be sure. The monster was just looking at me with eyes that I could've sworn I recognized, but that was ridiculous. I had never seen this beast in my-

Shit. I moved.

The thing lunged faster than I could follow, and a stabbing, horrible pain shot through my shoulder. I could only see black fur. I felt something warm and disgusting seep down the fabric of my favorite yellow shirt and suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open.

The last thing I can remember seeing is a giant pair of yellow eyes, staring down at me.

* * *

*******Vore: Voraphilia; Being sexually aroused seeing someone being eaten, being eaten, or eating someone.**

1) If you want to see Kyle's doodle, then remove the spaces and go to this link; ibleedyellow. deviantart art/ Doodle-of-Mrs-Laney-322630638

2) Your reviews are welcome. I'd love constructive criticism and feedback.

3) When I hear the song 'Hallelujah' by Paramore, I get so smiley and Happy that my entire head feels like a yawn.

The next chapter will be out shortly (:

_Maybe._


End file.
